AM I Dead Yet?
by HeliaHeart
Summary: HPGW crossover. First fic He did his duty and now there is nothing left for him to do. So he walked away. But he still wondered why am I not yet dead? Parings undecided. Some Harry!angst and a Little! Dumbles!bashing but it will change with the fic.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, isn't mine Warning: I'm not entirely sure where I intend to go with this so the rating is not set in stone. It Is Subject To Change! Information: Just the actual begining is in the Harry Potter world. The story itself will take place in the Gundam Wing world, the begining is just a sort of necessary background. Anything else to do with the Harry Potter world will be in flashbacks. Since this is the first fic I'm actually uploading, it's the best I've got right now. I just want to see if it's actually worth the trouble of starting to write, if the idea has merit. 

He sat before the desk, surrounded by all the glimmering and moving gadgets in the office. He noted with some satisfaction that there was less than there used to be. He had caused quite a bit of destruction in Dumbledore's office before his capture. 

After the incident in the Department of Mysteries, Harry had been forced to return to the Dursley's. Harry had mourned for the first few weeks but eventually he had run out of tears. He had been left hollow, numb, weak and defenseless. He had no will to defend himself. That was when everything went to hell. His emerald orbs darkened to an almost soot black at the memories. Everything had truly changed. 

His head snapped up when he heard a quiet shuffle at the staircase in the back of Dumbledore's office. He watched the old man descend the staircase, and his eye sharply examined all the details. For once the spry old man actually looked his age. He seemed weakened and washed out. Harry frowned minutely to himself. 

Then as he reached the bottom stair he seemed to straighten himself out and shake of the melancholy that has previously clung to him like a cloak. He looked up with a start when he noticed Harry and he straightened out immediately. He gave Harry a warm smile but for once he couldn't get that smile to reach his eyes. It looked painful. Even with the smile the image was incomplete, Albus' eyes weren't twinkling. 

"Harry my boy, I trust you are well," he questioned mildly but there was a flash of grief in his eyes. Harry didn't respond, it wasn't a question and there was no real answer. 

Dumbledore made his way to his desk and settled down before offering Harry tea and a lemon drop. Harry almost smiled at the familiar setting, but he couldn't bring the muscles to move. That sat in an almost comfortable silence but it couldn't be comfortable for long. The tension of the silence grew and soon it was almost tangible. 

He seemed to take a small fortifying breath before beginning, "Harry as the situation stands we will have to induct you into the Order and begin training you for the final confrontation…" Harry interrupted him, "That won't be necessary Headmaster, I trained plenty during my year of captivity. I will continue my own training and allow the other students a sense of normalcy. I believe it to be for the best." Dumbledore was looking at him with even sadder eyes and the mask he had attempted to hold had fallen completely. 

He opened his mouth, dozens apologies on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't bring himself to spew the usual meaningless platitudes that would have soothed any other child's pain. The only problem was that Harry was no longer a child. He had wished and hoped that Harry may be allowed some semblance of a childhood but even he had to admit, Harry was never given the chance to be a child after his parent's death. Harry would never have that chance. He was grown, embittered, and his eyes were like a man who had seen far too much and was just desperately clinging to the final threads of his sanity. 

Harry could see the emotions, for the first time he could see turmoil in Dumbledore's gaze and knew that he was reminiscing about the past and wishing. But Harry knew that there was nothing left to wish for, it was simply too late. He decided to explain this to the old man and ensure that he didn't hold any more useless hopes. It was a waste of time and there was no reason to hope anymore, not for him. Best to nip those hopes in the bud. 

He spoke into the silence that had descended about them, his voice cold, stern, and emotionless. "I am not the naive, innocent, little brat that walked into this school six years ago. I am no longer the child you once knew." 

He decided to be blunt at this point; there was no other way to get to the old man really, " When I was with Voldemort, I broke." There was an all-encompassing silence at this point. "I've been that way for a while now. I've reached the limit. I'm just an empty shell now, a broken weapon, a brittle one that'll still work, but only until the job is done…" "… I won't last long after that." 

He stood abruptly and as he gazed intensely into Dumbledore's shocked blue irises, he gave a small, practically nonexistent, bittersweet smile. Dumbledore almost gasped in shock. 

Harry didn't know it himself, but it was a heartbreaking smile that lit up his whole face and darkened it all at once, drenching his features in grief, loss, and that feel of stolen purity. 

Suddenly, he stepped back, breaking the moment, and spun on his heel towards the door. He stopped with his hand on the handle and turned just enough to look over his shoulder, "Then again, whose fault is that?" He turned back to the door. "After all, it was the wizarding world that declared a year old toddle a savior, a hero, a weapon, a tool, just because the freak couldn't die with his godforsaken family." Albus' heart broke at those words, suffusing him in guilt as all his mistakes over the last half century culminated before him in this one remarkable young man who had to suffer for his foolish mistakes. As Harry opened the door, he muttered to himself, just loud enough to be heard in the office, "Heh, I must 'a been damned from the start." 

He left.


	2. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, isn't mine

Warning: I'm not entirely sure where I intend to go with this so the rating is not set in stone. It Is Subject To Change!

Information: Sorry for the wait, I had trouble deciding where I wanted to start. I decided Une would be the best place. It's probably not edited well, since I'm doing this all on my own, on top of schoolwork, applications, and finals. Meh shit happens. shrug

Thanks for the reviews; I think they were just what I needed to jumpstart meself!

Lady Une finally gave in and sighed loudly to herself. She was tired and what made it worse was that it was because of paperwork… at a desk job.

She shook her head, it was pitiful. She decided to finally give herself a break, she had been sitting here since 8:00 in the morning and it was really late. Most of the personnel had already left but she was still here.

She was reviewing all the files on the newest prospective recruits. They needed the people but that was because the Preventers' Organization was rapidly expanding. Now that the wars were over and peace talks were well underway, the Preventers could concentrate on some of the more minor disturbances. Now they worked all over the world to keep things in order. They were even starting to branch out into the colonies.

She gave another quieter sigh as she stood at the windows in her office that looked down upon the busy street. So much had changed, those who were once young were now old and the old were now laid in peace.

As her thoughts wandered she drifted onto a memory of the end of the war and the five remarkable young boys that she remembered. For they were just that at the time, they were boys in age if not experience.

Now, those boys had become men. They had all made something of themselves. In some way every single one of them had vanished after the last few disputes had settled, and apparently all in different locations. They had isolated themselves. But within the year, they had come trickling back one by one. It was apparent that they had settled their pasts and come to terms with their present. Now that they had returned, they were ready to face the future. And face it they did.

Quatre Winner had taken his corporation to the top. What was already considered rich had become overly wealthy. But he was still the kind gentleman he had always been. The Winner Corporation had expanded exponentially if that was even possible and it was involved in over a hundred different charities. They were almost invaluable in the clean up after the War. Overall, Quatre was making a positive difference and he still kept up with his training. He was available for call at the Preventers if they needed his skills or any of the other former pilots.

Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy and Chang Wufei had joined the Preventers. And they were their best and top operatives. Trowa Barton had returned to the circus and his 'sister' Catherine. The troupe traveled a great deal, but he like all the others was available if need be. His traveling made him an invaluable informant.

All the pilots kept in touch. They had regular get-togethers not only just them but also the whole wartime group. None of them wanted the hard earned peace that they had shed blood and tears for, to be damaged in any way. They met on a regular basis and formed solid friendships. They couldn't be anything else with they had gone through together, no matter what side of the war they had been on. Sure there were some things that they couldn't forgive, but with time they allowed the war to fade into a memory, with time they allowed themselves to forget. None of them wanted those to come up again.

The commander of the Preventers organization pulled away from the window and the memories of war in days long past and the voices of the dead.

She strode back to her desk and settled in her seat once more. As she began perusing the files once more, the hour became more and more late, until it was minutes before midnight.

She was disappointed that none really stood out as all that remarkable… until one.

She looked closely at the file of one Harry James Potter-Black. It had all that they needed, with all the average necessities that the Preventer's required nowadays. But…

Just looking at the file facts, made him seem average. Just someone looking to use what skills they gained during the war. It looked like just another lost soldier looking to be useful. The Preventers had a lot of those types. They were at the worst average and at the best some of their second to the top agents, with the wartime group at the very top. They were usually worth hiring but the tide of recruits like those had slowed to a mere trickle so they weren't seen coming in as often anymore. It had become rare to find actual soldiers in the mix after the flood that came in when the organization first set up.

Then, Lady Une did what she was very good at, she looked between the lines and that reveled a whole other story. And what a difference that made. This person was more than just an average soldier. He was better. She wondered if he was good enough to make it to the top. The numbers were still average, but they were too consistent. There was little variation and that was peculiar. As she viewed the entire file, she learned more.

Whoever this man was, he had had much more training than his file let on. After she had viewed the whole file, she decided to get a look at the attached pictures. She gave a double take. There was one full body shot and another headshot.

She saw a slight, tanned man of average height. He had a head of messy black hair that was so similar to Yuy's that she wondered is there was some relation. His eyes were a deep, reflective emerald green that reminded her of Barton. He stood, straight and settled. She noticed that even in the photo, he rested just slightly on the balls of his feet, as if always ready for action. Always prepared, it reminded her of Yuy's title as the Perfect Soldier. She could see through his green button up shirt and black slacks that his body was toned with practice, the muscles obviously trained regularly. It was She decided to set him aside for a more thorough background check. Intriguing and peculiar she decided, and something that was plain out of the ordinary.

There was something about this man; he seemed to have the same magnetism that all the pilots had, though they would never acknowledge it. A pull that made them symbols even when they didn't want to be, a charisma that none of them were fully aware of, (except maybe Winner) and just something that made them stand out. This man had the same pull, just by looking at his image and those eyes with a thousand mile stare, she could see it.

She was looking forward to the required interview. This young man was new, different, and interesting in a life that had become far too monotonous. She had a feeling that this young man would become a much greater part of their live in the not so distant future.

Lady Une sat beck in her seat, the office dark and the hour late, and she gave a smile. It was the smile she had used during the war, one that had unnerved her opponents, and showed just how confident she was in her position. It was a patronizing, knowing smile. She had a feeling that things were going to be changing rapidly and she was the only who even had an inkling of what was to come and she couldn't help but look forward to the show.

"Harry James Potter", she mused silently to herself, "huh." The clock struck the midnight hour. The smile became a smirk.

Review! Tell me what you think!


End file.
